


Stiles' Omegle Misadventure!

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Sterek RP's [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, Mutant Squirrels, Omegle Made Me Do It, Omegle Roleplay, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't counting on meeting Derek on Omegle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Omegle Misadventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person that acted as Derek seeing as I couldn't do it for the 20th time in a roll. This was fun while it lasted x3

**You:**  Hello! My name is Stiles! ^ ^

**Stranger:**  Stiles?

**Stranger:**  What are you doing here?

**You:**  O.O Who is this?

**Stranger:**  Not important

**You:**  Oh come on! You can't ask what I'm doing here if I can't know who this is!

**Stranger:**  Haven't I asked you to do research?

**You:**  ...Crap...

**You:**  D-Derek?

**Stranger:**  Yes

**You:**  H-Hey there Sourwolf! Uh...you know that whole research thing? I...am going to do it...eventually...

**Stranger:**  Yeah, you better do it til the next pack meeting

**You:**  Oh come on! There isn't much out there about mutant squirrels okay?!?

**You:**  Plus I needed the break after wracking my brain for all the words I can think of that deal with a /normal/ squirrel

**Stranger:**  Alright.

**Stranger:**  You choose to talk to strangers instead?

**You:**  ...I find some of them quite...entertaining

**Stranger:**  I don't think I want to know

**You:**  Oh you so do - you're just dying to know aren't you pervywolf!

**Stranger:**  Am not!

**You:**  Are too!

**You:**  I bet you're thinking of what could happen!

**Stranger:**  No

**Stranger:**  stop that

**You:**  Why? Cause it's true!

**Stranger:**  NO

**You:**  I should come over to the loft just to prove you wrong...

**Stranger:**  You shouldn't.

**Stranger:**  You are underage

**You:**  Like that stopped us from making out at Lydia's Halloween party

**Stranger:**  I'm still pretty sure you spilled wolfsbane in my drink

**You:**  No, I think that was Peter that did that after he told you two days before that you needed to get laid

**Stranger:**  You have a point

**You:**  Thank you =D

**You:**  Now, do you want me to come over?

**Stranger:**  You would tell everybody and I'll get into jail or be shot by your dad

**You:**  Derek, contrary to popular belief - I /can/ keep a secret

**Stranger:**  You sure?

**You:**  I'm positive

**Stranger:**  Come over


End file.
